


you & i

by legally_blonde



Series: Jukebox Love Story [12]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_blonde/pseuds/legally_blonde
Summary: It’s been a long time since Jackie came around. Been a long, but she’s back in town.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: Jukebox Love Story [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728451
Kudos: 31





	you & i

**You and I**

* * *

_It’s been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I’m back in town_

_& this time I’m not leaving without you_

* * *

“What am I doing here,” Jackie muttered to herself as she parked in front of the Forman’s house.

It was Veteran’s Day, 1984. She hasn’t been back in Point Place in about two years. She last came back for Donna and Eric’s wedding. She was Donna’s maid of honor, after all, she couldn’t miss it. Jackie had moved to Chicago in 1980, deciding that it was time for a change – time for her to be someone. She managed to get her job back and even enrolled part time in the University of Chicago. She was doing well, and she was really proud of herself. She wasn’t reliant on a man like her mother was, and she became one of those women she used to make fun of. Still, she did get lonely. Sometimes, she longed for the life she dreamt of while she still lived here – married to a loving husband with two, maybe three kids. She sighed, knowing that probably wasn’t in the cards for her anymore.

She took a deep breath as she exited the car and began to walk up the driveway she was all too familiar with. She could see that the yard was decorated for the event and she could see people milling around, happy to see each other.

“Oh look Red, Jackie is here,” Mrs. Forman said excitedly as she slapped Red on the arm and then ran over to Jackie. “You look great, honey! We’re so happy you came.”

“Of course, Mrs. Forman, I wouldn’t miss this year’s barbecue,” Jackie smiled, hugging the older woman. Mrs. Forman grabbed Jackie by the hand and pulled her into the crowd, like she was going to run away. Which – to be fair – there was a high likelihood of that happening.

She missed every Veteran’s Day barbecue since she left, saying that she was too busy with work and school to make the trip. This year, she couldn’t use that excuse. Donna was pregnant, Kelso was proposing to Brooke, and Mr. Forman had supposedly asked for Jackie this year, saying things have been too quiet. Veteran’s Day was hard because it reminded Jackie a lot of her first date with Steven. She always considered that their first date even though they weren’t together. He showed her she could be treated well by someone, and it scared her how much she felt when they kissed that she lied.

“Jackie, it’s so nice to see you,” Midge said as Jackie approached them. “You haven’t been around much.”

“And you’re one to talk,” Jackie said with a fake smile. “Great to see you to. Where’s Donna?”

“Everyone is in the basement, sweetheart,” Mrs. Forman said. “Oh but there’s Steven! Steven, come say hi to Jackie!”

“Oh Mrs. Forman, it’s okay,” Jackie tried but it was too late. Steven spotted her and was heading over. Jackie looked at Hyde as he walked toward her and suppressed a sigh. She’d give anything again to be his baby doll – but wouldn’t admit to that out loud.

“Hey,” he said, frozen in front of her. Jackie wasn’t making any moves either. He didn’t think it would be quite as awkward when he’d see her next – it’s not like they’re on bad terms anymore. But still, it’s weird. He cleared his throat and pulled her in for a hug. He mentally sighed when he felt Jackie’s small arms wrap around his waist and hold him tightly to her.

“Hey,” she finally said back, looking up at him with her big, mismatched eyes. “Good to see you.”

“Glad you finally graced us with your presence,” he said, letting her go when all he wanted to do was hold her forever. “Beer?”

“Thanks,” she said, taking the can from him as they walked over to a quieter corner.

“So,” they both said at the same time and awkwardly laughed.

“It’s really good to see you, Jacks,” Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck. “How’s Chicago?”

“It’s good,” she smiled, taking a little bit of joy in his discomfort. “I’ve been busy with school and work, but things should slow down soon enough. You should come visit.”

“I keep meaning to,” he said honestly. “The store has gotten so busy. WB is actually talking about opening one in Chicago and wants me to take the trip to supervise the plans. Might come out for a few weekends.”

“That’s amazing, Steven,” Jackie beamed, and then faltered a bit when she saw how he was looking at her. “So, where is everyone else?”

“Oh, that,” he chuckled. “Follow me.”

Jackie looked at him curiously before following him down into the basement, and she wish she could say she was surprised by the scene before her. Fez was lying on the floor as Kelso sat on his stomach, screaming so loudly whatever he was saying was indecipherable. Donna was sitting in Hyde’s chair far away from the action since she was almost 8 months pregnant, and Forman looked like he was coaching whatever was happening.

“Are they wrestling?”

“Fez ate Brooke’s engagement ring,” Hyde said with a smirk and Jackie gasped. “Yeah, the big lunk left it on top of a chocolate covered strawberry, and Fez just swallowed it whole.”

“Oh my God, he should go to the hospital,” Jackie said, concerned for her friend. “Someone should tell Mrs. Forman.”

“Oh yeah, that was my job. Got distracted,” Hyde said as he turned back up the stairs.

Jackie shook her head as she walked past everyone and over to Donna, who was positively glowing in her pregnancy.

“How is my little niece or nephew doing since you refuse to find out the gender,” Jackie said as she hugged Donna and sat down on top of the deep freeze.

“The baby is doing well. Momma not so much,” Donna said with a tired smile. “It’s so nice to see you, Jackie.”

“You just saw me a few weeks ago when you and Eric visited.”

“I know, but it’s nice having the gang back together,” she said and shook her head at the boys’ antics. “Some things never change.”

“How am I supposed to propose to Brooke now?” Kelso whined. “Fez you owe me a new ring.”

“Ai, Kelso,” Fez said sadly. “I’ll look through more Cracker Jack boxes for another ring.”

“What?” Jackie screeched as everyone looked shocked. “Michael, tell me you bought Brooke a ring.”

“Yeah, I bought the Cracker Jacks that had the ring in it. Duh,” Kelso said.

“Man, you’re stupid,” Hyde said as he came back down with Mrs. Forman, who went straight to Fez. “Even I know you gotta buy an actual ring.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kelso scoffed. “You wouldn’t buy Jackie a ring.”

“Let’s not get into this,” Jackie said uncomfortably. “At least it’s not an actual diamond that Fez will need to get rid of.”

“I’m getting hungry,” Donna said as Eric helped her out of the chair. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Michael, you’re driving Fez to the hospital for an x-ray,” Mrs. Forman said sternly. “I already called, they’re waiting.”

“Great,” Kelso complained as he grabbed Fez off the ground. Everyone had left the basement except Jackie and Hyde.

“Wanna drink and hide down here?” Hyde asked and Jackie nodded eagerly, sitting on the couch and grabbing one of the unopened beers. “You allergic to coming home or something?”

“It’s just a lot,” Jackie said with a shrug. “You allergic coming to Chicago or something?”

“Touché,” he said, raising his drink at her. “It’s not that I don’t want to come.”

“You don’t have to explain anything, Steven. I get it. You’ve been busy with the store.”

“No, you don’t,” he said. “I want to come, but I know if I come out there I won’t want to leave. But I won’t want to leave you. I just need to make sure I can be the man you deserve.”

“Steven,” Jackie said, unsure of what to really say.

“Remember the last time we were together?” he asked and she nodded.

Of course she remembered. Donna and Eric’s wedding they spent the whole night together like they were a couple again. They went back to her room, made love repeatedly, and then in the morning they got dressed and parted ways. She remembered kissing him on the cheek and he turned his head to catch her lips. She could still remember the taste of whiskey on his tongue that lingered from the night before. That was the last time they saw each other until today. She missed him terribly, and they spoke on and off, but she didn’t know what to make of it.

“I thought that was your way of saying goodbye,” she said quietly. “One last night together and then that was it. It wasn’t as easy as I’d hope. Couldn’t listen to rock and roll for a bit, muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking her hand in his. “I didn’t want to disappoint you again. I didn’t want to get your hopes up if I couldn’t get plans to work.”

“I understand,” she nodded, squeezing his hand. “What are these big plans you kept secret for two years?”

“Well, the Chicago Grooves is already in the works to open and I’ll be managing it. That trip to Chicago might be a bit longer than just a few weekends,” Steven said and she gasped.

“You’re serious,” Jackie asked, afraid to get her hopes up. “You’re whole life is here.”

“You’re not,” he said, taking his glasses off to look at her. “You’re in Chicago. I know I fucked things up between us back then, and I don’t want to do anything to ruin the place we’re at right now. But, damn it Jackie, I miss you. Things aren’t the same here. I’m not the stupid teenager I was when I did what I did.”

“I know you’re not. Just like I’m not the same Jackie either, we both grew up.”

“Think you can show me some cool spots when I get there,” he asked, inching closer to her face as he hand slowly caressed her arm as it made it’s way up to cup her cheek.

“I think I know a few,” she said with a smile. “Starting with my bedroom.”

“I missed you, doll,” he said, finally leaning into kiss her. As she let herself go in the kiss, she realized she never had to leave Point Place without him again.

* * *

_Something, something about this place._

_Something about lonely nights & my lipstick on your face._

_Yeah something about baby you and I_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Deviating from my usual Friday update schedule since I haven’t really been on much of a schedule anyway. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
